Yesterday
by Jlyman
Summary: Summer is back. Winter is over. Everything's back to normal. These were the words Jarek had in his mind. He knew the events only happen for a few days. But actually, he felt that all those events happen yesterday. One-shot. "Yesterday" by The Beatles.


**Hello everyone. Sorry for this. I got caught up with a story I'm stuck in. So, to make everyone's hearts refilled, I've decided to give you a future sneak peek to The Paul Family. I know I've started Part 1 already, but this one-shot is set after that. This is sort of a 'replacement' to "Say Something: Elsa&Anna". **

**Yep, this is a one-shot. It's also a songfic. **

**To set things off, "Yesterday" is set exactly one day after the events of Frozen. **

**The song is also called "Yesterday". I think you know who's it by.**

**Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

**Yesterday **

**Date: July 20, 2020 (Reality Time)**

**Location: Arendelle**

Summer is back.

Winter is over.

Everything's back to normal.

These were the words Jarek had thought all day.

It was exactly _one_ _day_ after the events of... well, you all know it already.

Today, some people here in Arendelle had forgot about the Eternal Winter, like it never happen.

Others will never forget it.

Jarek was one of them.

Why?

Because he'd been through more than the rest of his friends did, except Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

He's now thinking about the events, too.

Physically, Jarek was looking out one of the many windows in the castle, watching all of his friends play in the courtyard.

Building snowmen.

Ice skating.

And other things with Elsa's magic.

Jarek didn't come because he needed some time with himself.

Truthfully, he needed to recollect all the events that happen to him.

All the things that he done.

Every obstacle that he passed.

Every step that he took.

All the lives that he saved and protected.

And that gift.

That special gift he found inside of him.

What was more to come to him?

He didn't know.

All he knows now, is that he's here.

He's alive.

He made it.

He did it.

But there was still one more thing he had in mind:

Life-threatening.

He almost died,...

yesterday.

But, he didn't almost died for nothing.

He almost died for something!

And it all happen...

yesterday.

Actually,...

it felt like...

all those events...

happened yesterday.

An idea suddenly popped into his head.

An idea, that he wanted everyone to hear.

* * *

**2 hours later...**

He was standing in the middle of towns square.

He hold a guitar in his hands.

He was standing on top of a barrel.

Many people were walking past him.

Some were even staring at him, wondering what he was doing.

_I hope this works, _Jarek thought.

He began to play.

It was slow, but his guitar was loud enough for everyone to hear.

More people stop walking and saw him.

They walked towards him and stopped in front of him.

This grew and grew, until it became a full audience.

Suddenly, Jarek stopped playing for a moment, startling a few.

He then sang his first word of his song:

Yesterday,

He began playing again.

All my troubles seem so far away...

Now it looks as though they're here to stay.

Oh, I believe

in yesterday.

Suddenly,

I'm not half the man I used to be...

There's a shadow hanging over me.

Oh yesterday,

came suddenly...

Why. She. Had to go?

I don't know.

She wouldn't say..

I. Said. Something wrong!

Now I've long for

Yesterday!

**_Flashback _**

_"What did I ever do to you!?"_

_"Enough, Anna!"_

_"Anna please, calm down!"_

_"No! Why!? Why do you shut me out!? Why do you shut the world out!? What are you so afraid of!?_

_"I SAID ENOUGH!"_

_"NNOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"Elsa..."_

_"Run."_

**_Flashback Ends_**

Yesterday,

love was such an easy game to play!

_**Flashback**_

_"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"_

_"Can I say something crazier? Yes!"_

**_Flashback Ends_**

Now, I need a place to hide away..

Oh, I believe,

in yesterday.

Why. She. Had to go!?

I don't know!

She wouldn't say...

_**Flashback**_

_"ELSA!"_

_(Elsa puts her foot on the water. The water freezes by her cold touch. She then runs across the fjord and into the forest beyond.)_

**_Flashback Ends_**

I. Said. Something wrong!

Now I've long,

for yesterday!...

Yesterday,

love was such an easy game to play!

Now I need a place to hide away..

Oh, I believe...

in yesterday..

Mhmmmm Mhmmmm Mhmmmm Mhmmmm Mhmmmm

Mhmm Mhmm.

As Jarek finishes his song, he looks upon the crowd.

There was silence at first, until it erupted into a loud cheer.

He then saw Elsa and Anna in front of the crowd.

They were both smiling.

Jarek smiled back.

"Thank you! Thank you," he said.

**The End**

* * *

**Yessiree! "Yesterday" by The Beatles. **

**The lyrics sort of connected to scenes of the movie. So, that's why I chose it.**

**See ya later everyone!**


End file.
